A Niley Story: What happened is history
by DancerChic56789
Summary: Miley has the perfect bf, JAKE RYAN. But one day, what happens when she meets the guy that broke her heart and she still knows she loves him but can't forgive him? Jiley, then Miley Lolliver
1. Bumping him

Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the charchters used in my story

"Miles, time to go!" my dad called as I put my Hannah wig on.

"COMING!" I yelled and walked downstairs greeted by my frined Lilly dressed as Lola and my friend Oliver dress as Mike.

"Finally!" the all said.

"Oh shush!" we all walked to the limo, taking us to a meet and greet.

"Miss. Montana?" a guard asked as he walked into my dresssing room, "The lounge is all set up." he said.

"Thanks." I walked out to the crowd, and looked into the room next to me.

"JAKE!" Lola cried. I loked into the next room, where my boyfriend sat, who also knew my secret.

'Hey." I said, the press only knew that Miley and Jake were dating, we didn't need to make it awkward.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked giving both girls a frindly hug and Mike a hand thing, like guy handshake?

"Meet us out back after." i said and we both walked back to our own rooms.

After the meet and greet, I had to go to the bathroom, so I left and went down the hall.

I hit someone and they dropped a few books.

'Oh I'm sorry." i said reaching down to help them pick things up, suddenly I looked up and saw two piercing chocolate brown eyes...

Review!!!!!!!


	2. When You Look Me in the Eyes

Disclaimer: No I do Not own any Disney characters or shows.

"Nick?" I asked. Staring nito the eyes of my old bf Nick Jonas.

"Miley?" he said queitly, since at the moment I was Hannah.

"Hey." I said.

"hey how are you?" he asked.

"Ok you?"

"Good, I miss you though." he said. HA! iss me you broke up with me, I'm in love with you buddy! No Miley no you aren't you love Jake.

"I miss you too." I said and then noticed we were flirting, 'Oh, but i g2g, i'm meeting Jake, you must be meeting Mykayla."

"Oh, yea. Why don't we trade numbers, i'd like to keep in touch with you." he said. I gave him my number and said bye, but then he kissed my cheek.

"Uh...bye" I said after having blushed.

Two weeks later...

RING! RING!

I woke up to my cell ringing and answered the number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Miles it's Nick. I was wondering if maybe we could get together for lunch?" he asked.

"Ok, sure." i said, not too thrilled of the idea because I knew there would be flirting.

"Ok, pick you up at twelve." I hung up and got in the shower. I slowly washed in the warm water, thinking about the date, I mean get together, I just had set up with Nick. I got out of the shower and slowlly dried my hair, then curled it. I grabbed my bra and underwear and walked into my closet.

I grabbed a pink graphic tee, green oddie, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of green flats. The dorrbell rang and I grabbed my purse and pone and answered the door.

"Hey." I said and he gave me a hug.

"Can I come in?" he asked, "Papparazzi." he said.

"Oh, yea." I said letting him in. "let me just write my dad a note and we can go."

We sat at our favorite restaurant and memeories came flooding back.

"Remeber we had our first kiss here?" I asked.

"Yea, and 'When You Look ME in the Eyes' was playing and I started sinign and then you did, and we kissed." Then suddenly 'When You Look Me in the eyes' started to play.

We both flushed red and I giggled.

He started to sing and then I did.

"Mind if I do it again?" he asked.

"No." I said and he pressed his lips on mine. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop.

I pulled back and smiled then thought, "Nick we can't do this, this is our past. I'm with jake."

"But miley, do you love Jake?" he asked.

"Yes...maybe...no." I sighed, "But nick, you broke my heart."

"Miley, I only did that because I was afraid of loing you. I needed to get rid of you before that could happen." he said.

"You thought I would leave?" I asked tears forming in my eyes, "You should have known I would never."

"I know, i was stupid, we were sixteen that was two years ago." he said.

"I don't know Nick. Just give me time, if thinks with jake and i go downhill, maybe I'll be reayd." I said and he kissed e again and I coldn't stop. "Or maybe I'm ready now."

Review!!!


	3. Gone with the wind

Disclaimer: No I do Not own any Disney characters or shows.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"No, I can't!" I said panicking at my reaction, "I love Jake, Nick you broke my heart! I can't do this again!" I ran out crying and looked back in thw window, at the guy I loved, but knew **_I _**had broke his heart.

Nick's POV:

I sat their, after being rejected by the only girl I ever loved, the one who my stupid mistake made her believe I was stupid. I put my head in my hands and dighed as a tear fell.

"Nicky?" I heard the voice of my 'so-called' girlfriend.

"Mykayla, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What baby?" she asked.

"I can't do this anymore, I love someone else, we need to break up." i said. She had ears in her eyes and she started to shke with anger.

"Well you know what! SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and hit me and ran.

I sat their, the pain in my face and people staring at me.

"I lvoe you Miley." I said to no one and got up to leave.

Miley's POV:

Three days later...

I sat down with my pop-tart and looked at the front page of the newspaper.

'**NICK'S NEW GIRL, BUT WAIT ISN'T THAT JAKE'S GIRL?!?!' **

"Oh no." I said out loud and looked at the picture of us kissing. I read the article.

**'Nick Jonas, was out with a new girl! Finally we dump Mykayla, or did we. Minutes after this adorable pic was taken, the girl (who is rumored to be Miley Stewart, aka Jake Ryan's gf) ran out in tears. Seconds after that, Mykayla saw Nick, already after having kissed his new woman, sources tell us he duped her. Well, she took her anger out after starting to cry, WACK! Right in the face of Nick Jonas, was Mykayla's hand. What will happen next? Read 'Malibu News' and we'll keep you posted**

I sighed and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Jake?" I asked he was clearly mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?" he asked holding up the newspaper.

"A magazine." said.

"Ok fine, WHAT THE HELL IS THE PICTURE ON IT?"

"Nick and I." i said quietly.

"You know what Miley, you little bitch, you don';t deserve me you slut. Go off and kiss another guy while your dating someone. Bitch!" HE YELLED.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?!?!?! Maybe I LOVE HIM! JAKE YOU EVER THINK THAT!!!!!!! I HATE YOU, I ALWAYS DID I JUST DID IT BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME OUT, AND YOU WERE CUTE AND I NEEDED TO GET OVER NICK!!! I LOVE NICK SO GET OFF MY PORCH AND I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE HERE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!" I yelled and he walked away.

I slid down and I heard someone walk up my porch.

"Miley?" oliver asked as he and Lilly sat next to me.

"What happend?" she asked as she sat in her boyfirends lap.

"Jake and I... broke up. Guys... I'm... still... in... love... with... Nick!" I said in between sobs.

"Miley." they said as they bothed hugged me.

"Go apoligize to Nick." Lilly suggested.

"I can't I was mean, he probably hates me." I said and sighed, I blew it.

Three days later...

I picked up the paper. The title read 'Nick, Joe, and Kevin to head back to new jersey on August twelfth.' I looked at the calendar, August twelfth. I needed to get him back.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	4. I'm Hannah Montana and Lilly you are

Disclaimer: No I do Not own any Disney characters or shows.

I jumped, literally into the shower, threw on jeans a tee and a hoodie. I ran out the door. I got to the front desk and waited in the private plane area, the arean so familiar to 'Hannah Montana'.

"Nick!" i said when I saw him.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nick i'm sorry. I need you, I don't know why I ever turned you down. I love you." I said and he reached down and kissed me. I kissed back and we stayed in that positon until we needed air.

"I love you too." he said and I smiled.

"Miley?" kevina and Joe said when they saw me.

"GUYS!" I said and ran up to hug them.

"So your dating our little bro again?" Joe said.

"Yep, you got a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, we love you Miles!" kevin said and i hugged him.

Six months later...

"Nick, I think I'm gonna tell the world I'm hannah." i said suddenly one day.

'Why?" he asked looking up from his guitar as i sat at the computer.

"Because, at least if the world knows I'm Hannah I can be a little more public about my realtionship with you, and date yu as Hannah and Miley." I said.

'Ok, well it's your choice." he said and we both went back to waht we were doing.

At the next concert...

Only Nick and I new about my plan. So right now I was dressed as Hannah and was looking at the last time I would ever be able to call myself a normal person.

"AND NOW HANNAH MONTANA!" My back-up singer yelled, I smiled and went to the center of the stage.

"ALL RIGHT! Before I get satred I have a big annuoncment. "ARE YOU READY TO MEET THE REAL HANNAH MONTANA?"

The screaming was enough to sound like ti was coming fom a jet.

"OK!" I yelled as I pulled my wig off. "I'M HANNAH MONTANA!!!" The cameras centered in on me and my brunette hair was seen threw out the entire room.

"SING!" the started to yell.

"Everbody makes mistakes... everybody has those days... a 1 2 3 4, everybody makes mistakes... everbody has those days, everybody knows what, what I'm talking bout, everbody gets that way. Sometimes i'm in a jam, I gotta make a plan. It might be crazy, I do it any way. No way to know for sure, i'll figure out a cure. I'm patchin up the holes, but then it overflow. If I'm not doing to well, yea, yea, yea, Why be so hard on myself. Nobody's perfect i gotta workm it again and again till I get it right. Nobody's perfect you live and you learn it and if I mess it up sometimes, hey, nobodys perfect!" I sang and then finished the song.

Backstage after the concert....

"MILEY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!?" Lolliver, as I liked to call them, yelled.

"CHill Lolli!" I said and they glared, "I Wanted too. Everyone needs to know I'm Hannah, besides what happenes if I get married and Hannah never ever has a bf. Won't it become strange?"

"Ok, fine. Maybe it was a good idea. And finally i can ditch the wigs!!!!!!!" Lilly said as she pulled off her purple wig to reveal blonde hair.

"Where's Nick?" I asked.

'Right here." he said.

"Hey!" I said and turned around to kiss him.

The next morning...

"Well everyone it's official, Hannah Montana is also Miley Stewart, yes the Miley Stewart. Nick Jonas' girlfriend and former gf of Jake Ryan's." said a news reporter as i woke up on the side of Nick. No nothing happened, he Lilly and Oliver just stayed over.

"Nick babe, wake up." I said as he stirred and awoke.

"Hey. Miss. Stewart-Montana." he said.

"Hello Mr. Jonas." i said and kissed him. I heard Lilly and Oliver awake on the side of us and we all got up to go out for breakfast.

The guys went to another bathroom to get ready, while the girls did.

"Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Yea?" I said applyine mascara.

"I think I'm pregnant." she said. I poked ymself in the eye and started to choke.

"WHAT?" I said.

"SHHH! I think I might be pregnant. The doctor is supposed to call em today. I don't know what to do I'm only eighteen. I know the dad's oliver but. Can we afford it right now. We're both tryign to deal with college and studying and parties and Hannah and stuff liekt that. and I'm becoming Hannah's publicist and Oliver is helping, and we are also co-manegering. " she said in a panicked voice. Then her phone rang...

"Hello?" Lilly said as I put my ear to the phone.

"Ms. Truscott, you are..."

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. A Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Ms. Truscott, you are... pregnant."

"Ok, thank you bye." she siad as tears roled down her cheeks.

"Lilly!" I said as I hugged her and she sighed.

"I'm just gonna tell him." she siad and I smiled.

"That's my girl." i said and we finished getting ready and walked downstairs.

Lilly's POV:

"Oliver could I talk to you?" Lilly said at the breakfast.

"Oh! Nick I need some napkins, come get some with me." Miley said.

"But miles there are some..." I heard her step on his foot and they left.

"What's worng Lilly?" Oliver asked me.

'I'm just gonna tell you... I'm pregnant." I said.

"You are. Lilly that's great! Sure we're a bit young but we'll be happy and we'll amke due. The baby will need a lot of attention but it will have a lot of people that love it!" Oliver said and I smiled. I kissed him and Miley and Nick walked back.

"Nick, I'm having a baby." Oliver said.

"Woah, that's great, i heard the first pregnant man gets to own half of Disneyworld." Nick said.

"NO! He means Lilly's pregnant you dummie!" Miley said.

(Sorry about this large skip of time.)

"MILEY?" Lilly yelled as she walked into my new apartment.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

"Yea, I can't believe i have to go shooping for more maternity clothes. I've already spent about thrree hundred!" she said.

"That's ok. Enjoy it while it lasts. At least you don't have the little one running around yet." I said.

"Yea." she sia dand we left.

Later that night...

"Miley... I'm home." I heard Nick call. Now that the press new I was Hannah, our relationship was a lot more open.

"Upstairs!" I called. Our apartment was hguge. It had two floors and three bedrooms. It had three and a half baths, a kitchen, dining room, living room, den, office, gym. It was the all out celebrity apratment.

"Hey." Nick said as he walked into our bedroom. "What's that?"

"Lilly's bab shower gift. isn't it adorable. I said holding up a teddy pair, pajamas, and a blanket. "They were like a hundred dollars all together."

"Wow, this baby is gonna be so spoiled." Nick said.

'Not as spoiled as our baby will be someday." i said.

"Got that right." the phone rang and Nick answered. It was Oliver, Nick, kevin and Joe's manager, they were talking about a tour after the baby was born, so that everyone could go, and maybe incorporating Hannah-Miley into it.

He left the room and I sihed. Not once, ahd we ever had 'it'. We were careful, we had only ever went as far as a heated make-out session. Then the phone would ring, or the doorbell, or it just stopped. I loved him, and i knew both of us were ready. Something was just always in the way.

"Mile, i gotta go to Lilly and Oliver's you wanna come." Nick yelled. Well, it wasn't happening tonight.

"Yea, two seconds!" I yelled back and sighed as I finished wrapping the baby things, It's not that I wanted a baby, I just wanted there to be a possibilty of us ever getting there.

Review!!!!


	6. YES!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I sat in the living room with my friend as Nick and Oliver talked about a possibility of a tour after the babies were born and after some big secret.

"So any names yet?" I asked Lilly.

"Yea, Zack and Sarah. We love those names, so if it's a boy Zack, girl Sarah." Lilly said as we gossiped about some stuff. I sat there looking at the time go by, finally Nick and Oliver finished talking and we decided to go home at ten.

"Nick, would you want a baby?" I asked.

"Of course, someday. Maybe not now. We are only nineteen, but someday yea." he said. I smiled as we walked into our apartment house and up two flights of stairs.

We both walked into our room and I slid on a silk nightgown and sat on the bed.

"Sexy." Nick said as he sat next to me.

"I know." I giggled as he kised me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then the next part of my night was history.

"Lilly?" I called as I walkd into my friends house.

"He, ready?" she asked.

"Yea, I can't believe your eight months pregnant. Your gonna be a mom soon." I said as we walked out.

"MILEY!" a reporter and camera man yelled.

"Hi." I said flatly and got into my car.

"So is it true your pregnant. You put on some weight?" they yelled.

"NO!" I yelled as we both got in the car and Lilly started to laugh.

'"Wait, you aren't pregnant right?" Lilly asked.

"NO!" i said as we drove to the restaurant.

"PUSH!" I yelled to Lilly as she pushed.

A cry filled the room and she smiled.

"I love you." Oliver said to my sweaty friend and I smiled.

"It's a boy." the Doctor said as she handed a blue bundle to my two best friends. I thought of our early days. In middle school, high school, driving, graduation, sex-ed, real sex, and finally most recently, pregnancy and birth.

"Zack Emanuel." Oliver said and I slipped out of the room to where Nick was waiting.

"Boy, girl?" Nick asked.

"Boy, let's leave them though. We'll come back tomorrow." I siad.

We walked out and I sighed.

"What?" nicka sked.

"He was just so precious!" I said.

"Babe, if you want a baby. I'm ready." He said.

"No, we'll wait. I just wish I knew there were a way,in the future that is, that I know I would have a baby." I said.

"Maybe like marriage?" Nick asked.

"I guess. Like a commitment." I said.

"Like this." He pulled over at a beautiful home. We walked to the garden and he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

He dropped on one knee and my heart froze. Then I realized were I was, St. Elizabeth Hotel, the place where we first met, for the second time.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES!" I squealed and he jumped up and hugged me. I cried and cried and kissed him with passion as we walked to our car, as fiances.

REVIEW!!!


	7. Plans and the BIG DAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Nick we have to get married on the beach." I said.

"Ok, then we'll have yellow and orange as colors." he said.

"Ok, then we'll get yellow invitations with orange writing." I said as we picked out everything at the office of our wedding planner.

"We're having the chicken Catchatory, Prime Rib, and swordfish." Nick said to our planner.

"Oh, and this yellow, white, and orange cake with flowers." I said as she wrote down everything fast.

"We're doing these tuxes and she hasn't picked a dress yet." Nick said.

"And the Hawaiian appetizer palet, so that its more beachy." I said and she stopped writing.

"Ok, all we need is a dress now. Your wedding is six months from today." Holly, our planner said.

"Thanks." we both said standing and leaving.

"So we'll both be twenty when we get married?" I said.

"Yep. I already turned twenty and you are this month and our wedding is in May." Nick said as we both got swarmed by paparazzi.

"MILEY ARE YOU MARRYING NICK? NICK ARE YOU MARRYING MILEY?" we were swarmed with questions as we walked towards our car.

Six months later...

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I said to Lilly. She was gorgeous in her orange dress and my flowing strapless white dress wasbeautiful as well.

"Yes you can. Miley, you will be able to have kids with this man now. A baby, like Zack!" she said as she pointed to her six-month-old.

"I know, I'm just worried something will go wrong." I said as I heard music start to paly. The wedding party walked down the aisle and I joined arms with my father.

"Hey bud, you'll do great!" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Daddy, just remember, I will always love you." i said as we started to walk down the beach.

I was handed off to my almost husband and we said our vows, exchanged rings, and...

"You may now kiss the bride."

REVIEW! Next part will be the reception.


	8. Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

We sat at our table, as Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Jonas.

"Hey, congrats!" Lilly said as she sat next to us with Zack and Oliver in tow.

"Thanks." we said and kissed.

"Oh my gosh, Miley guess waht?" Lilly said.

"What?" I asked as she held up her hand, I gasped.

"I know!" she said.

"FINALLY!" i said to Oliver.

"What. I was waiting for Zack to get a little older. It was weird the way he turned out, logically he should be two. Em got pregnant at eighteen, but turned ninetten right after and then turned twenty." Oliver said.

"Whatever!" I said and hugged him. We danced, ate, and had fun. Finally, it wass time to leave on our honeymoon.

We left and drove to the airport, and arrived at our hotle the next day, IN ITALY!

"babe, it's gorgeous." I said as I looked out the window.

"Nothing comapred to you." He said and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I turned to face him, "I love you." I said and kissed him. We fell on the bed, and what happened is history.

The next day...

"Babe, you ready?" Nick asked me. I was getting ready to go out shooping.

"YEP!" I said as I walked out in a green sundress, with a grean hoodie, and a pair of green flip flops. We m,atched.

"Wow." he said looking at his green shirt.

"Oh well!" I said and grabbed my bag.

"Look, how adorable this is!" I said as we walked by a baby store.

"I know, we'll have kids soon enough." he said.

"I know." i sighed as we walked into a small boutique.

After another week of Italian food, shopping, and well love making, we went home.

The first day back to work...

"Ok bye Nick." I said as we kissed and he walked out. I sat at the computer, working on a projct I was producing. A show about my secret life as Hannah Montana.

The phone rang and I walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Miley, it's Jared. We found the perfect girl to play you. Meet us at the studio in ten?"

"Sure. I told the director of the show." I grabbed a coat and my purse and walked out.

I drove their, on the way I picked up Lilly and Zack, because we were going shopping after.

"Hey Jared." I said.

"Hey Miley, hey Lilly." he said. Lilly was also helping, sincew she needed to recreate her character too.

"Hey." Lilly said as she placed Zack on a chair and pulled her coat off.

"Guys, can you believe how freezing it is outide?" Lori, one of the make-up artists, asked.

"I know. It's like below zero." We complained. It was only 40 degres out, but it was still freezing to us.

"Ok, Destiny Cyrus is here." Jared said as a girl, who was eleven walked in. it was scary how aike we looked, to the point were she could be my little sister.

"Hi, Destiny. I'm Miley. And this is Lilly, and her son Zack." I said as Zack smiled at the sound of his name.

"Hi. I'm ready to be the next Hannah Montana!" she said and I giggled.

""Can I have your tapes?" I asked as she handed me some tapes and a couple cd's and some paperwork. I played them, and she was awesome. I loved her voice and she was a real promise. I sat down and talked with her parents. They were thrilled when I told them she'd got the part. We had all the cast members, now the show was reay to be filmed.

REVIEW!! Hope you like the twist, adding the real DESTINY CYRUS!! Ok the series will end at ten chapters, the a sequel.


	9. Blue Box with a pink bow!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

ELEVEN MONTHS LATER:

"Nick this girl is amazing!" I said as we watched the season final episode of 'Hannah Montana' on Disney Channel.

"I know, she sounds just like you!" he said as we settled into bed. We had been married for eleven months, I was happy that a year had almost passed.

"Yeah, cna you believe its almost been a year since we were married?" I asked as we sat on our bed.

"I know. It went by so fast. God, soon we'll have kids!" he said and I giggled.

"Happy one month anniversary!" I said as I walked into his office with a small wrapped box. On his desk were flowers and choclates for me, and a present.

"Thanks, babe. i love you." he said and we kissed.

"You are gonna ove your present." I said, we left his office and went for lunch. After lunch we went for a walk in the park.

"Open your present." Nick said and I opened the box slowly, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh my, it's gorgeous." I said as he placed it on my neck. "Now you open your present." I said as I handed him a blue box with a pink bow.

"Ok." he said and opened the box. It was a box now, he pulled off the cover and...

REVIEW!! Oh woow? What's Nick's B-day present. One more chapter. BTW, there will be another big skip of time in the next chapter. To finish off the story!!


	10. THE END!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

He saw a picture, a ultrasound picture. He looked up and I nodded. He hugged me and kissed me and I giggled as he twirled me around.

"I LVE YOU! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he yelled and kissed me.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! AND I'M GONNA BE A MOM!" I said and we both smiled.

Nine months later...

"Nick, it's time!" I yelled. I thought Nick was fast, but now he looked like a lunatic the way he was running around. We dorve to the hospital and got a room, ten minutes later Lilly was there, ready to become a god mother.

"Okayt Miley, on the next contraction, push!" the doctor said and I pushed, hard. Three times and then a loud cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." the doctor said as she palced a pink bundle in my hands. Lilly and Oliver stayed, with there one-and-a-half-year-old Zack.

"Name?" Oliver asked.

"Isabella Joanne (a/n: pretend that's her mom's name) Jonas." Nick said.

"Beautiful." she said and Zack kissed her forhead.

"Aunt Miwy, I like Bewwa. She pwetty." he said and smiled.

"You wanna marry her?" I asked.

"Mawybe swomeday." he said.

"Well, you gotta get through me first!" Nick said and Zack pinched his leg. "OWW!" Nick said and we all laughed.

"ZACK EMANUEL! No pinching." Lilly said after she stopped laughing.

Bella's first birthday..

"Happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you!" we all sang as she and Zack blew out the candles together. They were best friends, they were like little lovebirds.

"They'll get married someday." Lilly said to me as they ate cake and fed it to each other. Mostly just playing with frosting.

"I know, they're adorable together." I saidn as we all went to the back porch. It was just us, us as in me, Nick, Bella, and Lilly, Oliver, and Zack.

"Auntie mILEY?" zACK ASKED.

"What Zack?' I asked as I fixed Bella's hair tie.

"Can me and Bella go play on the swingset?" he asked.

"Sure, go play Bells." I said and they walked off hand in hand, in to the sunset as we all awwed.

REVIEW! That's it the next story will be fifteen years later.


End file.
